Character List andSubmittion The Art of Breaking
by elemental helper
Summary: NO MORE OC'S!
1. RULES!

**Plot****:  
>Miles Shepard's life has been shrouded with misfortune and bad luck, the only good thing that has ever really happened in his life was meeting Puppet. A mutant coyote that can speak. Puppet can sense that his friend has powers, and when Miles powers do show, it causes more harm than good, whenever he opens his eyes electricity shoots from his eyes uncontrolabbly. Normal sunglasses do not work, so he is forced to wear bandages, and Puppet has to act as his seeing-eye-dog. But Puppet is harboring secrets, and a new enemy of the X-Men is arising from the depth of the unknown, threatening to destroy life. All life. Can the Mutants stop this? Or is hope gone? <strong>

_Ok, so, I have a couple of chapters finished of this (go onto my profile and look at my story The Art Of Breaking if you want to read it) but I really don't like having only characters I've created (and the ones that Marvel own) so I was hoping you all could help me out here. Helping out by creating your own OC's for this story. It's ok if you don't, I understand. _

**Form:**

Name/Nickname:  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish)  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses)<br>Desription:  
>Personailty:<br>History:  
>*Side:<br>**Possible Future:  
>Age:<br>***Possible power advances:  
>Other:<p>

* * *

><p>*There are actually four sides in this story. You have the X-Men, the Brotherhood, and then there is also the future bad guys who call themselves The Breaking. People on The Breaking side serve Ar and are mentioned quite a bit in the story. There is also the rougeno siders.  
>**Possible because I'm not certain what twists I might put on.<br>***You never know, this might turn out to evolve even further.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, thank you all who look at this, this is really helping me! Also, if you spam on this, saying how OC's are against the rules, well, shut up and go get a life. ^.^ If you look at any of my stories you will see that I have at least ten comments (With the exception of Scream) saying how I need to take this down. Well, I ignore them! And, all the origonal characters from X-Men Evolution will be in here, because they're to awesome to leave out!<em>

_KK, that's all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>**:**

Name/Nickname: Miles  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) Elemental Helper *Hey, that's me!*<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) Electromagnetism  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal) Well, he can't control his power which means he's a danger to himself and everyone around him. He hates to kill, and if he knows someone who is 'evil' and has known them before, he can't bring himself to harm them.<br>Desription: He use to have black hair, brown eyes, and a red tan, but when his powers formed his hair turned white, no one knows his eye color, but he guesses that they turned white or silver. He has messy silver hair, and a pale look to him, he has a permantly split lip and has a medical condition that makes him look fourteen or fifteen. (This is a real medical condition, I have a friend like this)  
>Personailty: Pretty easy going, is nuetral in everything he does<br>History: Not telling  
>*Side: X-Men<br>**Possible Future: Not telling  
>Age: 17 (months XD) years<br>***Possible power advances: Still not telling  
>Other: He is best friends with Puppet, and is the main character in the story (duhh...)<p>

Name/Nickname: Puppet  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) Elemental Helper (-I know this person!)<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) He's a coyote...that can speak...  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal)...he's a coyote...no oposable thumbs...and he's a coyote living the life of a human...<br>Desription: He's a grey coyote, thin and muscular with gleaming yellow eyes.  
>Personailty: He's cold and uncaring to people he doesn't like, he makes an acception for Miles, which is a huge thing for him. He can warm up to people when he needs to, but tends not to.<br>History: All that's known is that he met up with Miles and had pups that inherited his mutated gene, was seperated from them but still believes they are alive.  
>*Side: Where-ever Miles is<br>**Possible Future: That'd give the story away...  
>Age: He's a coyote, he doesn't keep track of these things, but he's mutated so he lives longer than normal ones.<br>***Possible power advances: Give the whole story away...  
>Other: HE and Miles are like brothers.<p>

Name/Nickname: Ar  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) Elemental Helper (-I LOVE this person)<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) Whenever he kills another mutant, he sucks in their powers, but, unlike Rouge, he gets their powers forever and he has to kill them. (Did I copy HERO's Skylar when creating him? No, not totally, I actually have never seen HEROS but my sister said they have the same power almost) He has a lot of powers right now.  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal) MEH<br>Description: MEH  
>Personailty: MEH<br>History: MEH  
>*Side: Well, he's leader and founder of The Breaking, so I hope that he's on The Breaking's side...<br>**Possible Future: MEH  
>Age: MEH Oh, wait, I can tell you this...BUT I WON'T so, MEH!<br>***Possible power advances: He can be even stronger? 0_o MEH!  
>Other: He is Welsh and he has a brother. *GASP*<p>

Name/Nickname: Ferthyra  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) Elemental Helper (-Will you marry me? YES!)<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) MEH!  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal) MEH!<br>Personailty: MEH!  
>History: MEH!<br>*Side: MEH! (Oh yeah, I made a MEH! side just for him!)  
>**Possible Future: MEH<br>Age: MEH! (I really can't tell you that...)  
>***Possible power advances: MEH<br>Other: He's even more MEH! than Ar! DX. Oh, yeah, he's Welsh and has a brother *GASP* Who could it be?

****


	2. HELPER!

**_Alright, first of all, I want to say that I am completely reduing The Art Of Breaking so that we can have more people come in at the first chapters, and also, ok, get ready for this...HELPER'S COMING BACK TO HELP ME! OH YEAH! What? You don't know what that means? Ok, I'll explain it. Elemental Helper is the names for two people, I'm the Elemental part, and my twin sister is the Helper part. But she decided to leave me to do her own thing not on fanfiction, but has come back! YES!_**

**_**WARNING! HELPER HAS NO PROBLEM IN KILLING OFF EVERYTHING AND ANYBODY! I HAD LIMITED MYSELF TO ONLY A FEW DEATHS, BUT NOW THAT SHE IS BACK, YOU ALL CAN PROBABLY BE EXPECTING MORE THAN 20 AND GRUESOM DETAIL...!_****

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! This is really helping me, and here is what I've got so far from everyone:_**

**X-Men:**

Name/Nickname: Miles  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) Elemental Helper *Hey, that's me!*<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) Electromagnetism  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal) Well, he can't control his power which means he's a danger to himself and everyone around him. He hates to kill, and if he knows someone who is 'evil' and has known them before, he can't bring himself to harm them.<br>Desription: He use to have black hair, brown eyes, and a red tan, but when his powers formed his hair turned white, no one knows his eye color, but he guesses that they turned white or silver. He has messy silver hair, and a pale look to him, he has a permantly split lip and has a medical condition that makes him look fourteen or fifteen. (This is a real medical condition, I have a friend like this) He's short for his age but pretty well muscled.  
>Personailty: Pretty easy going, is nuetral in everything he does<br>History: Not telling  
>*Side: X-Men<br>**Possible Future: Not telling  
>Age: 17 (months XD) years<br>***Possible power advances: Still not telling  
>Other: He is best friends with Puppet, and is the main character in the story<p>

Name/Nickname: Talia "Tali" Rivkin  
>Screenname: Cloudy-TheNightMarQueen<br>Power: Adoptive Muscle Mimicry. When she sees something demonstrated she is able to mimic it.  
>Weakness: Tali is deaf. She can only mimic physical things such as flips or fighting moves. She is terrified of the dark because it means she is missing two senses. Sight and Hearing. If she can't see a move demonstrated she can't mimic it. Her other senses are very sensitive which make her rather jumpy. Often Tali's mimicry powers make her go too deep into mimicing people and she starts mirroring them.<br>Desription: Tali is a tan skinned girl with chocolate brown eyes that are oval shaped. She is a short girl who stands at 5'4" and has a rather boyish figure. She has almost no curves and she has more of a masculine build, only she's too skinny to be a guy. Tali has shoulder length dark brown hair that is rather frizzy. She has a small thin lipped mouth.  
>Personality: Tali is a rather shy girl who is afraid of being judged based on her disability. She wears expensive earbuds everywhere she goes to keep people from talking to her. Her friends know Tali as a sweet girl who is fussy about her friends. She is very maternal and always frets over those who are injured.<br>History: Tali grew up in Israel when she was twelve she  
>*Side: X-Men<br>**Possible Future: Totally up to you  
>Age: 15 12  
>***Possible power advances: No, unless you can think of a way for her powers to advance<br>Other: She knows ASL and can read lips

Name/Nickname: Zachary 'Zach' Rowe  
>Screenname: Humour me- please<br>Power: Pale pink force fields.  
>Weakness: Although Zach can hold force fields for an unlimited time the fields are very shatterable. It's like putting a wall of glass between you and your enemy. The shards of the field don't dissapear when broken and are sharo to touch.<br>Desription: Zach is fairly short. He has thick dark-brown hair that barely reachs his shoulders. He has intelligent grey eyes that are always hidden under a long fringe of hair and thick rectangle glasses.  
>Personailty: Zach isn't the talker. People who are taller, stronger and more confident than him are intimidating to the teen. Needless to say, Zach is a bit socially awkward and only feels comfortable around he trusts. When he can be extremely confident and reckless at times and often regrets it and feels humiliated and guilty. He has a dark but sligtly charming sense of humour that he often shows.<br>History: He was raised in a very conservative household with firm social, religious and moral values. Although Zach doesn't oppose them strongly, he was always and still is very accepting and open minded and that put him at odds with his parents and younger brother, Simon. This made Zach feel like he was treading on glass with his family.  
>When he was eleven, Simon pushed Zach down the stairs, he being much more boisterous than his older sibling. This was what triggered the X-gene. As he fell, Zach made a force field to stop the fall. However, the fragile nature of the force fields meant that it shattered and cut open Zach's arm so mutant powers never felt that useful to him since the first time he used them it sliced his forearms into a bloody mess.<br>His parents were fairly okay with his powers. They made it clear they accepted and tolerated their son being a mutant even though their didn't like it. This actually made Zach quite depressed. They enrolled their son up only recently.  
>Side: X-men<br>**Possible Future: Nothing major. He'd need a lot of help to get along with the extremely confident kids and needs some self esteem building but it's your story.  
>Age: 15 years, 10 monthes.<br>***Possible power advances: His force fields can be used not just as walls but as blades and other weapons.  
>Other: He has a problem with people misspelling Zachary. He makes it clear that it is a C-H-A, not a K-E or C-E or C-K-E. He finded it annoying beyond belief.<p>

Name/Nickname: Six (When she was little she could count up to a hundered but never said six)  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)Selena Halliwell-714<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) Mucsle Memory, if she sees someone do something like a flip or expert karate she can copy it exactly without any practice.  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses) she is way to stubborn and wont say anything if she;s sick or hurt and it get dangeous, also she acts without thinking and sometimes it works out but others...<br>Desription: Had blonde choppy hair that goes to her shoulders but she dyed it bright red. blue eyes around 5' 7" really skinny with long legs and some curves, normal sized butt and boobs.  
>Personailty: sarcastic and funny, often responds with witty or smart-ass remarks, very stubborn, can be mean and is usually very blunt and to the point.<br>History: Grew up with her mom in the city (New York) then was found by whoever is in charge of the instatute.  
>*Side: X-Men<br>**Possible Future: what ever you choose  
>Age: 17<br>***Possible power advances: maybe being able to copy powers for short periods of time.  
>Other: Drives a black kawasaki 250 street bike.<p>

Name/Nickname: David Issacson  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) All Knowing 1<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) He is a receptive and projective empathy. This means he can not only sense the feelings of others, but alter them by projecting his own feelings  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses) He is often overwhelmed by the feelings he senses and has absolutely NO control over his projective abilities.<br>Desription: He is slightly small and slim for his age. He has pale skin, black hair and grey eyes. When he is using his projective abilities, his eyes glow gold.  
>Personailty: He doesn't talk much and fears to get to close to people. He is also sometimes too considerate of others, and fails to stand up for himself in situations. He is extremely intelligent, and a tech wiz. He is careful never to hurt anyone's feelings, especially since he would receive the pain of that hurt through his empathic abilities<br>History: David lived a relatively normal life until he was 13, with the only noticeable trait being his higher than average grades. At 13, he began to sense others emotions. When he confessed this to his parents, they knew he was a mutant, but told him not to tell anyone. This lasted for two years, with the ability to sense others emotions only growing stronger. Also, during this time, he began to get bullied, due to his small size. Eventually, one day at an assembly, he couldn't take it any longer and screamed at his assailants. This unlocked his projective empathy, and his strong feelings of anger started a riot. His parents then knew they had no choice but to send him to the Institute. Despite his abilities, they still communicate often by email, and he goes home for holidays.  
>*Side: X-men<br>**Possible Future: He hopes to one day learn to control his powers and, with their aid, work as a counselor  
>Age: 15<br>***Possible power advances: /With the help of the Professor, it is possible he can learn to control the emotions he feels and to either learn to control his projective powers, or have telepathic blocks placed on them until he can manage them  
>Other: He is one of the only people not scared of Logan since, after being around him for a bit, he can sense that Logan sincerely cares for everyone and his gruffness is only for appearances. This results in many viewing him as crazy.<p>

Name/Nickname: Bridget Olivia Hudson  
>Screenname: Smileyface1627<br>Power: Can speck, understand, write, and read any language. She is also very good at decoding messages  
>Weakness: Stubborn, refuses to tell people when she is sick or injured, doesn't usually like to socialize, can have a bit of an attitude to get people to leave her alone, Doesn't trust people.<br>Desription:  
>*Blonde wavy hair that goes down to her shoulders<br>*Greenish brown eyes with little freckles  
>*Slim figure, about 5'2, pale with lots of freckles<br>Personailty:Bridget is a very quite girl and often keeps to herself. She doesn't really like people knowing much about her and is usually very easily annoyed. If you can really get to know her she is a very kind person who loves to help people, but very few know her this way.  
>History: Bridget has been in foster care for as long as she can remember. She never had much luck in the system either. She usually didn't stay in one home for much longer than 3 or 4 months. Some times she would get abusive families, some that had to many kids to remember that she was there and others just weren't that great. She never knew anything about her and it actually doesn't bother her that much. The only thing she ever really wanted to know was why she was placed in foster care, but no one has ever told her. When she was invited to join the x-men, she saw it as a permanent home and jumped at the chance because, though she usually hated where she was living, she hated the constant moving even more.<br>*Side: X-men  
>**Possible Future: gets extremely sick<br>Age: 14  
>***Possible power advances: Maybe she can also speck to animals.<br>Other:Bridget has a weak immune system so she gets sick. she is also pretty good at hand to hand combat. She was put in foster care because both her parents died in a car crash when her was 33 weeks pregnant with Bridget, but Bridget was saved. kind of the reason Bridget has a weak immune system.

Name/Nickname: Quinn Delmond/Quinnie  
>Screenname: Stormynightengale<br>Power:  
>Weakness: She can't hold onto a form for very long and doesnt know how to turn it on or off yet. Sometimes she thinks she is the person she's turned into.<br>Desription: Tall with a hint of curves and muscles close cropped pixie black hair. Multiple ear piercings, glasses, caucasian  
>Personality:warm, a bit of a joker likes to push peoples buttons. Has a wicked sense of humor, a bit of a spaz<br>History: None, whatever you think works  
>*Side: X-Men<br>**Possible Future: Whatever you need  
>Age: 17<br>***Possible power advances: Ask me I'm still working on that but none at the moment  
>Other: None right now<p>

**The Brotherhood******:****

Name/Nickname: Shockwave  
>Screenname: Raimaru13<br>Power: He can create shockwaves in the air or ground from his palms. Depending on how much power he puts into it, he can make a simple milkshake, or create a miniature sonicboom.  
>Weakness: His powers use up his energy, he cannot create a shockwave in anything but the ground or air, and creating too big of a shockwave puts strain on his heart.<br>Description: Short black hair, pale white skin, dark green eyes, and a thin and tall body.  
>Personality: Shockwave hates humans with a passion. He spends a lot of time practicing his powers, trying to make them less draining. He likes to get into fights with anybody, friend or foe. The only thing he wants is to get rid of humans and increase his powers at any cost.<br>History: Raised in an orphanage, where the other kids bullied him. One day, when he was 10, a bunch of bullies came towards him. In selfdefense, he put his hands out towards them and accidentally blasted them away. After realizing what he did, he ran away and found the Brotherhood.  
>Side: Brotherhood, possibly the Breaking later on<br>Possible Future: not sure  
>Age: 15<br>Possible power advances: Less energy consumption over time. Might become able to find the structural flaws in substances and destroy them through the weaknesses.  
>Other: none<p>

Name/Nickname: Esme/Ez Salvoto  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)Sister Grimm 13<br>Power: elcetrokinesis  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses)she can only store so much electricity at a time, and if she is away from a source, like in the middle of a forest, her powers would be unusable; she holds serious grudges<br>Desription: strawberry blond hair that is alittle longer than shoulder lenght and has long layers, bright blue eyes, and paleish skin, she is short and has a boyish shape. Ez also likes to streak her hair random colors; red, green, hot pink, purple, gold, and silver have all made an appearnce in her hair thanks to manic panic; right know she has electric blue streaks.  
>Personailty: Determind, stubborn, doesn't respond well to athourity, very confindent.<br>History: Ez's parents died when she was young and she was moved from family member to family member untill she was 14. Then she decieded to lessen everyones burdon and run away. She then lived in hostels and on the streets up untill she met up with the brotherhood.  
>*Side: brotherhood<br>**Possible Future:maybe x-men  
>Age:16<br>***Possible power advances: Technokenisis

**The Breaking****:**

Name/Nickname: Ar  
>Screenname: Elemental Helper<br>Powers: When he kills a mutant, he asorbs their power and keeps it forever. He currently has a long list of powers from other people that include: Invisability, Possesion (he can enter another person's body), Dream Seeing, Dream Stalking, Magnetism (Bye, bye Magneto XD), Healing (This was his origonal power), Mind Erasing, Mind Control, Mind Protection (Can't be affected by mind control or possession), light, darkness (shadows), ect...  
>Weakness: He's the head macho of bad, what weakness? (Hey, he's my character, I can do these things...)<br>Description: Hard to describe the spawn of satan. He's the essance of pure evil, he takes millions of forms. He is a stanger on the street, or maybe he's a shadow on the wall. In his human form he is tall and lengthy with strong muscles. His eyes have no white in them, they are black with little specks of red like burning ember in them. His hair is short and black, no one can really see his face, only his eyes.  
>Side: Let's think about this...he's the essance of pure evil...he's obviously an X-Men. JK, he's the leader of The Breaking, and with good reason.<br>History: Well, I don't want to give to much away, so, you're going to have to stay tuned for that...  
>Possible future: You'll have to read to find out.<br>Age: I'll never tell!  
>Possible power advances: If he becomes even more powerful, then the world stands no chance, but, then again, I am crazy and I have no problem with making the world explode at the end of my stories...hm...<br>Other: He is Welsh and speaks in a heavy Welsh accent, he has a brother.

Name/Nickname:Aphrodite Heart  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)Mutant Name:Hypno Heart<br>Powers:Can form pink wave-like vibrations in her hands and push someone back.  
>She can move objects with her mind, she can hypnotize people to do anything she wants just by looking at them She can make any object move to anywhere she wants just by thinking of it. When her powers are activated her eyes will glow and appear to be on fire, her hairwill appear to be on fire as well. When in this state, she can hypnotize whoever looks in her eyes to do anything she wants.<br>Her final and most complicated power is that she can look at a person and think of pain, and that person will suddenly feel immense, (If anyone injures her while she is using this power they will also become injured as well.)  
>She can also make a mist of fog appere for an excape root also if anything has a reflexion to it mirror water whatever she can excape that way she controls the mirror rhelme if she pulles a friend of foe into her mirror relme beware anything can happen,<br>And Empathy (main ability is Love)Pherimones: She can manipulate other peoples emotions to make them light and loving, and natrally 'attracts' men. can cast a serine aoura to people her powers mainly come from her emmotions  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses)Pain exostion extreme climate change being outnembered and fear peiples emotions<br>Desription:Platinum blond, with hot pink bangs. She has lots of layers throughout and is naturally strait, but she has one little cute curl on the left side. She has natural hot pink side bangs that cover her left eye completely. Her eyes are hot pink, with black specks that look like glitter in them. Her eyes are her best feature, and her pupils are shaped like hearts. a hart shapped Face full lips and long lashes.  
>Skin Tone: Naturally tan.<br>Height: 5"4  
>Weight: 119 ibs.<br>Glasses or contacts: None, she has 20/20 vision.  
>Tattoos: She has Peace, Love, Hope, and Tranquility tattooed in Japanese on her left arm, and has a small black heart on her left thumb.<br>Personailty:She has a personality that a news caster would envy. She's bold, mischievous, and ambitious. She never gives up A fiery and flirty girl, who loved nothing more then being adored by boys. She commands attention-when people first see her they see a cheerleader and assume her to be an idiot airhead, but she is very smart and fiery temper She likes to flaunt her toned body by wearing very tight fitting clothes. She may appear outwardly stupid, but it's all a facade, she keeps straight A's and a very difficult schedule. She likes it when people underestimate her abilites, because she will throw it right back at them Although she is getting better control over it, She has a wicked temper. a firm believer in 'punch first, ask questions later' She is known as being one of those people who gets around… and by gets around, I mean she's probably locked lips with 90% of the attractive guys in her grade Most people say that it's her exotic beauty that lures them in. Some people say it's her live in the moment personality that makes them attracted to her. It's most likely a combination of both. She is basically acts like everyones best friend!Plus being the youngest and only girl out of 8 has tought her how to stick up for herself she can handel her own Her name suits her she was named after the goddes of love and beauty and that is sooo her!  
>History:Her family are well know and very powerful people Aphrodite is the youngest of 8 and is the only daughter she has 7 older brothers all are protective of her Her mother is a cold-hearted lawyer and her father is a wealthy buisness man Aphrodite gained her powers after surviving a chemical explosion at age of 7 her parents kept that out of papers and continied to but thier way ot threaten their way out of messes Aphrodite got herslf into.<br>*Side:Villain  
>**Possible Future:ok<br>Age:15  
>***Possible power advances:sure<p>

Name/Nickname:Ava Fontana  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)ME!<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish)Feline Physiology:(along with it is human/cat hybrid -with ability to transform into a cat her cat form is a beautiful dark cat) Her DNA contains traces of multiple feline species allowing her enhanced physical abilities similar to those of cats, such as being able to leap vast distances with minimal effort and produce a cougar like roar. Enhanced Strength and Speed- she is several times stronger and faster than a woman her size and weight, being able to bend steel bars and lift up to 900lbs. Her speed is compareble to a cheetah Enhanced Agility- her balance, agility and coordination are enhanced beyond the physical limitations of the human body. Hyper-Reflexes- her reflexes are fast enough to allow her to dodge bullets or to catch a knife being thrown at her Superhuman acute senses- her sight, hearing and smell are compareble to animals such as wolves and cats. She is capable of seeing with great clarity and at greater distances than the ordinary human, and is able to maintain this clarity in near total darkness. Her hearing is similarly enhanced allowing her hear both sounds and ordionary human cant and those at greater is able to use her sense of smell to track a person. She also has a intuitive sense of danger within her imediate surroundings.(think spidey senses only not as strong) Enhanced Metabolism- her metabolism allows her to heal from injuries quickly but as a side effect her apetite is greatly increased incredibly flexible! Increased agility (Meaning: being able to jump off of high places and backflip through trip wires and other security systems. Is also good for escaping tight places.) and accelerated healing. (Meaning: if she jumps off a tall building she can get up no problem.  
>Weakness: fish heights closed in sapces<br>Desription:Sex: Girl  
>Height: 5'8"<br>Weight: 126 lbs  
>SkinRace: Her skin is a medium russet color though she's Italian  
>Hair: Long dark brown hair with a natural red tint to it.<br>Clothing: A black long sleeved top that shows much of her upper chest and dips low into a square neckline, red silk with a black Chinese design corset, black leggings, and black boots.  
>Eye:Her eyes are dark and appear to be black in color<br>Personailty:Ava is in the making of becoming one of Italy's most successful spies. She is always analyzing a situation and tries her best to stay one step ahead of everybody else. She is excellent at observing and reading one's body language, evie is able to know what a person's thinking just by their body language and faces. Despite her best to stay cold and calculating, evie is a nurturing and compassionate young lady. When something goes wrong or catches evie by surprise, she's always the hardest on herself for either not knowing or not figuring it out. She's exhausting herself out by trying to become a perfect spy. She can be easily irritated one moment and be calm the next. evie can be very sly and can charm her way out of a situation if she is too lazy to deal with it physically. She is flirtatious and knows how to make a boy melt in her hand all without any seduction required. Ava can seem bossy and a know-it-all at times. She has a deadly obsession with ballistics and detonations, creating a bomb out of anything. Unless she knows she can trust them, she's wary and suspicious of them. She can speak fluent Italian and sometimes accidentally a few Italian words leaks when she's talking without realizing.  
>History:History: Ava was born to two of the best Italian spies and was expected to be the same. From the age that she was five, she began training with her father's old trainer, Biagio, whom trained her in swordplay, mixed martial arts, boxing, and gunplay. He also taught her how to make bombs out of anything, they continued her training since she was fifteen. On the day of her fifteenth birthday, enemy spies from Egypt attacked and left her mentor close to dead, from that day Ava has trained herself to exhaustion in order to get better and protect her loved ones. Her first boyfriend was killed off by enemy spies and she vowed not to love ever again. Now at the age of eighteen, she has completed ten missions successfully.<br>Relatives: Her parents, Lothario and Ghita are two of Italy's best spies. Her mentor, Biagio is her mentor and seems like a grandfather figure to her,tough but loving. She has a much toddler brother whom she adores named Vittore, whose parents decided that for his safety that he will not follow the spy way.  
>Fear: Being vulnerable because it's what can kill a spy like her.<br>Talents: She can play the piano, she can act, and she can break at least six boards with her head and not feel dizzy.  
>*Side:The bad side dude!<br>**Possible Future:you pick  
>Age:17<br>***Possible power advances:yes she does whatever this means  
>Other:nope!<p>

NAME/NICKNAME-Dakota Shade/Ballista  
>SCREEN NAME-S.G<br>POWER-Sonic Howl/scream.  
>WEAKNESS-if she has a sore throat then the sound is weaker,she is slightly deaf beacause of her power,she'll eventually lose her hearing. if she were mute she'd lose her powers.<br>DESCRIPTION-she has a thick tail, light coat of grey fur &pointed ears. She's 16.  
>PERSONALITY-tough,gritty,likes to hang with the has a pack mentality and around the boss, has a submissive posture(In a slouch head low,tail against leg in a 'J') Dominant elsewhere(Head high,back straight, tail carried high when on all 4s, in a 'S' when on 2s)<br>BIO-Was born on a farm new/hi technology is taboo, touchscreens, cellphones, and motion sensing never thought she was some kind of wolf therian and praised/scorned her for it.  
>SIDE-Evil(Can turn good if ya want.)<br>POSSIBLE FUTURE-death? switch sides? pregnancy?IDK  
>AGE-16<br>POWER ADVANCE-? Earth-Shake stomp?  
>OTHER-She hates too bright light, cruel humans, submitting,being challenged. She fears death, ghosts,torture and vampires. She likes making movies(Note her camera is black and white) She gets curious about the modern world (A little "Hey, whats this button do?" action)<p>

Name/Nickname: Peter 'Pyre' O'Connell  
>Screenname: 3rdbase101<br>Power: Control over fire. He can create it and control it. Often uses streetfighting and his power together.  
>Weakness: When extremely angered he can't control his power, cold weather and rain dampens what he can do, he doesn't have a lot of stamina.<br>Description: Pyre is around average height, with short auburn hair and hazel eyes. He has a sharp face, and high cheekbones. He has muscles, but nothing too over the top. Has a few burn marks on his hands and torso from practicing.  
>Personality: Pyre is very headstrong, and hates being told what to do. He distrusts many people at first, but if you are his friend he is extremely loyal and caring. He is wild, and very hotheaded. He gets annoyed easily. However, he has the best sense of humor and is caring to a fault to those he knows.<br>History: As a child, Pyre was well cared for. He knew he has some manipulation over fire because he used to test it out on some small things like candles. Once, when his parents went out, he lit a match and started controlling the flame. His older sister found out and started yelling at him, which got him angry, and led to him burning the house down. His sister, Maia, died, and he barely survived. His parents found out it was his fault and sent him away because they started to hate their son.  
>Side: Erm, the Breaking maybe. It'll suit his angry nature.<br>Possible Future: Becoming a high ranking Breaking member? I have no clue, you decide.  
>Age: 18<br>Possible power advances: Becoming able to produce a lot of fire from his body. He wants to try to create lightning.  
>Other: Doubts being with the Breaking is good, but he won't leave since he's already in them.<p>

**Rouges/No Siders/Humans:**

Name/Nickname: Mayura McCabe  
>Screenname: Cerridwen-Maiden<br>Power: Being born an animal, it's only understandable that she can talk to them as well. In fact, she talks better with them than she does with humans. Cat-like hearing, sight, smell, and grace  
>Weakness: anything a human is weak too, can't eat candy, catnip<br>Desription: She has thick, shoulder length dark golden hair with black markings running through it (like her fur when she was a cub), Lynx ears, grey eyes. tan, 5 feet tall, skinny.  
>Personailty: soft spoken and extremely sweet. She has a childlike innocence about her. She's always asking questions. She has a habit of hanging onto people. Goes back to her kitten like nature a lot. Mayura has a bad habit of trusting too easily, and when a friend betrays her, she's deeply hurt. She's always trying to help her friends. Mayura is still trying to understand humans.<br>History: Mayura was born as an Eurasian Lynx cub. No super intelligence, no powers, just a little cub. When she and her siblings were old enough, they left their den to explore. Going farther than they should have, a small wolf pack attacked the cubs, killing her littermates. She was on the verge of death when Bastet, the feline goddess, saved her at the last possible moment. Bastet gave Mayura a new body, one that looks like a human, except with the trademark ears of a lynx. Even though she was only a few weeks old, since animals mature faster, Mayura would be about seven years old. She was wild at first, not understanding her new body or the human world. Some civilans found her and took her in, teaching her how to be human.  
>Side: she doesn't really have one yet. She can be easily manipulated by bad guys. Like, they can get her to believe that they're good.<br>*Possible Future: That's up to you.  
>Age: looks and thinks like shes 13, but is actually 6.<br>*Possible power advances: Being able to transform back into a lynx

Name/Nickname: George (no nickname)  
>Screenname: dont need credit<br>Power: energy manipulation, usually fights by creating energy swords, and also, in an attempt to 'improve' him, the iris and pupil on his left eye is replace by a symbol that allows him to predicts his opponents moves and greatly increase his reaction time. when he doesn't use it, it is covered by an eyepatch.  
>Weakness: when using his left eye, it drains his stanima, so he only uses it when nesesarry<br>Desription: blonde, spiked and swept back hair, blue eyes usually wears jeans, combat boots, black t-shirt, jean jacket.  
>Personailty:egotistical, ambitious, greedy, stubborn, perspicacious, loud, complacent, superior<br>History: you choose  
>*Side: you choose<br>**Possible Future:  
>Age: 18<br>***Possible power advances: reality warping (a bit)  
>Other: has a female twin (see below)<p>

Name/Nickname: allison  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)<br>Power: shapeshifting into anything  
>Weakness: very vulnerable to electricity<br>Desription: long, blonde straight hair, kind, attractive face, blue eyes, wears slightlyabovekneelevel-high botts, miniskirt, tight red t-shirt, black jacket/hoodie  
>Personailty: kind, loyal, strong-willed, cheerful, unless her friends are threatened.<br>History: you make one  
>*Side: same as george's<br>**Possible Future:more powerful shapeshifting  
>Age: 18<br>***Possible power advances:  
>Other: has twin brother, george<p>

Name/Nickname: Anastasia "Anya" Sokolov. "Sylph" look it up.  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit): Morumotto-chi<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) Cloudy dragonfly wings and control over wind. 6 inches tall.  
>Weakness: (You can't be INVINCIBLE, even Miles has his weaknesses): Her height can be a disadvantage in battle.<br>Description: 6 inches tall, skinny, long pointed ears, long eyelashes. She has very light blonde hair and bright, kind of scary blue eyes.  
>Personality: Ultimately cheerful. Optimistic, but also very teasing. Could be considered a little creepy.<br>History: Her adoptive family moved from Russia to NY when she was 6 years old. Her powers manifested, destroying the apartment building they lived in. The rest is sort of unbeknownst to me...  
>*Side: no sider.<br>**Possible Future: If you need it, she could join any other team.  
>Age: Unknown, but young amongst her species.<br>***Possible power advances: Size manipulation, better wind control.  
>Other: Change at will. It's your story! :3<p>

Name/Nickname: Bryce Woods/ Pulse  
>Screenname: capricorn66<br>Power: Microwave Emission. He sends forth the microwaves in his body which manipulate the heat in objects or emit beams or waves of heat. This can cause first, second, or third degree burns. He can even heat up objects so much that it dries and sparks appear. He's like a human microwave oven.  
>Weakness: Can accidentally kill people in the cross fire (even if they aren't involved in the fight) because the microwaves can cause cancer or other serious side effects. When he uses his powers the waves mess with his immune system causing him to be more prone to disease.<br>Desription: He has short dark brown hair that is slightly spiked up in the front. He has light blue eyes and is of average hight but slightly skinnier than average build. Can look in his young twenties when he wants to.  
>Personailty: Bryce is selfish and he always tries to make a profit or benefit himself. However, he has a reluctant conscience so he acts but then feels bad later (kind of shifty morals). He's an adrenaline-junkie,witty, and has street smarts. Bryce has trust issues, a short attention span, and problems following rules. Despite all of that Bryce is understanding, relaxed, and easy to get along with when he tries.<br>History: Bryce was born in California and lived with his father and two sisters (one older, one younger). At age 13 his mutation developed; his hands started shooting of waves of heat which caused his house to catch on fire. In the fire his father and younger sister died. The next year, Bryce's mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. Making the connection that the microwaves he'd emitted caused his mother's cancer, Bryce ran off before anything worse happened. While on his own, Bryce set himself up as a fence in the underground and now has a variety of less than pleasant sources.  
>*Side: No Side<br>**Possible Future: Antagonizes as well as helps both sides until he's caught or his powers go on the fritz and he basically causes chaos. After that he joins a team... I don't know which.  
>Age: 17<br>***Possible power advances: Develops a sense that allows him to feel waves in the air basically giving him a type of spacial awareness. He develops the abilty to send out solid heat pulses from his body that burn as well as throw back anything near him.

Name/Nickname:Rina  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)LMFranklin18<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish)Human, but can still kick ass pretty good as long as its not anyone tougher than Toad..:D  
>Weakness: She's human but she has a weakness for cute things like kittens and puppies. She also might develop a bit of a crush on Miles considering he's kinda cute (you can do what you will this)<br>Desription: Short, perhaps 5'1"; wild pixie-cut red hair; big green eyes; pale skin with freckles; chubby but curvy too, not overweight or fat, just a little fluffy  
>Personailty: Hardcore and a little punk, she's sweet though she doesn't want to show it; she likes kids and will gladly sacrifice herself for anyone who needs it unless she knows they're evil or bad<br>History: Just a little bad, she got in alot of accidents, mostly because of her own carelessness (clipped by cars, dog bites her, cat scratches her, etc) but nothing severe. She does, however, have this one creepy uncle...  
>*Side: She doesn't like people who yell at her in anger. She doesn't mind playing around or wrestling but if you yell at her in anger, she's likely to either throw something at you or run away crying, depending on who it is.<br>**Possible Future: Up to you.  
>Age:15<br>***Possible power advances: none

* * *

><p><strong>Helper: <strong>_Hey people, I'm Helper, I'm the better part of this two author deal...  
><em>**Elemental: **_Ugh, you are so self-centered Helper! You know, I was doing just fine without you!  
><em>**Helper: **_Please, all you left out of YOUR stories were rainbow ponies, be prepared for bleeding out tears, blood shed, agonizing pain, heart wrenching, tear dragging, emotional rollarcoaster of a fanfiction!  
><em>**Elemental: **(Huggles)_It is so good to have you back sister!  
><em>**Helper: **_Yeah, sure, now get off of me. _

_**WE ARE ONLY TAKING FIVE MORE CHARACTERS! AND IT WILL BE FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! IF YOU SUBMITTED AND I DIDN'T ADD YOU, BY ACCIDENT MIND YOU, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL ADD YOU!**_


	3. CLOSED!

**Elemental: **_Ok, no more characters please, I know we said that we would only take five more, but...  
><em>**Helper: **_But you're to 'nice' and decide to let everyone be part of the story.  
><em>**Elemental: **_Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up.  
><em>**Helper: **_Ugh, anyway, we are almost done redoing the first chapter of The Art Of Breaking, please keep your eyes out for that, it's nothing like the first fail that Elemental did by herself.  
><em>**Elemental:** _Ok, I'm just going to ignore that, because, I have to give Helper credit, the new is way better. I mean, it's a little, sad/depressing/creepy, but, it is really good, and I HELPED Helper, I did help you.  
><em>**Helper: **_Thank you Elemental, and, yes, you did help, thank you._

* * *

><p><strong><span>X-Men<span>:**

Name/Nickname: Miles  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) Elemental Helper *Hey, that's me!*<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) Electromagnetism  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal) Well, he can't control his power which means he's a danger to himself and everyone around him. He hates to kill, and if he knows someone who is 'evil' and has known them before, he can't bring himself to harm them.<br>Desription: He use to have black hair, brown eyes, and a red tan, but when his powers formed his hair turned white, no one knows his eye color, but he guesses that they turned white or silver. He has messy silver hair, and a pale look to him, he has a permantly split lip and has a medical condition that makes him look fourteen or fifteen. (This is a real medical condition, I have a friend like this) He's short for his age but pretty well muscled.  
>Personailty: Pretty easy going, is nuetral in everything he does<br>History: Not telling  
>*Side: X-Men<br>**Possible Future: Not telling  
>Age: 17 (months XD) years<br>***Possible power advances: Still not telling  
>Other: He is best friends with Puppet, and is the main character in the story<p>

Name/Nickname: Talia "Tali" Rivkin  
>Screenname: Cloudy-TheNightMarQueen<br>Power: Adoptive Muscle Mimicry. When she sees something demonstrated she is able to mimic it.  
>Weakness: Tali is deaf. She can only mimic physical things such as flips or fighting moves. She is terrified of the dark because it means she is missing two senses. Sight and Hearing. If she can't see a move demonstrated she can't mimic it. Her other senses are very sensitive which make her rather jumpy. Often Tali's mimicry powers make her go too deep into mimicing people and she starts mirroring them.<br>Desription: Tali is a tan skinned girl with chocolate brown eyes that are oval shaped. She is a short girl who stands at 5'4" and has a rather boyish figure. She has almost no curves and she has more of a masculine build, only she's too skinny to be a guy. Tali has shoulder length dark brown hair that is rather frizzy. She has a small thin lipped mouth.  
>Personality: Tali is a rather shy girl who is afraid of being judged based on her disability. She wears expensive earbuds everywhere she goes to keep people from talking to her. Her friends know Tali as a sweet girl who is fussy about her friends. She is very maternal and always frets over those who are injured.<br>History: Tali grew up in Israel when she was twelve she  
>*Side: X-Men<br>**Possible Future: Totally up to you  
>Age: 15 12  
>***Possible power advances: No, unless you can think of a way for her powers to advance<br>Other: She knows ASL and can read lips

Name/Nickname: Zachary 'Zach' Rowe  
>Screenname: Humour me- please<br>Power: Pale pink force fields.  
>Weakness: Although Zach can hold force fields for an unlimited time the fields are very shatterable. It's like putting a wall of glass between you and your enemy. The shards of the field don't dissapear when broken and are sharo to touch.<br>Desription: Zach is fairly short. He has thick dark-brown hair that barely reachs his shoulders. He has intelligent grey eyes that are always hidden under a long fringe of hair and thick rectangle glasses.  
>Personailty: Zach isn't the talker. People who are taller, stronger and more confident than him are intimidating to the teen. Needless to say, Zach is a bit socially awkward and only feels comfortable around he trusts. When he can be extremely confident and reckless at times and often regrets it and feels humiliated and guilty. He has a dark but sligtly charming sense of humour that he often shows.<br>History: He was raised in a very conservative household with firm social, religious and moral values. Although Zach doesn't oppose them strongly, he was always and still is very accepting and open minded and that put him at odds with his parents and younger brother, Simon. This made Zach feel like he was treading on glass with his family.  
>When he was eleven, Simon pushed Zach down the stairs, he being much more boisterous than his older sibling. This was what triggered the X-gene. As he fell, Zach made a force field to stop the fall. However, the fragile nature of the force fields meant that it shattered and cut open Zach's arm so mutant powers never felt that useful to him since the first time he used them it sliced his forearms into a bloody mess.<br>His parents were fairly okay with his powers. They made it clear they accepted and tolerated their son being a mutant even though their didn't like it. This actually made Zach quite depressed. They enrolled their son up only recently.  
>Side: X-men<br>**Possible Future: Nothing major. He'd need a lot of help to get along with the extremely confident kids and needs some self esteem building but it's your story.  
>Age: 15 years, 10 monthes.<br>***Possible power advances: His force fields can be used not just as walls but as blades and other weapons.  
>Other: He has a problem with people misspelling Zachary. He makes it clear that it is a C-H-A, not a K-E or C-E or C-K-E. He finded it annoying beyond belief.<p>

Name/Nickname: Six (When she was little she could count up to a hundered but never said six)  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)Selena Halliwell-714<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) Mucsle Memory, if she sees someone do something like a flip or expert karate she can copy it exactly without any practice.  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses) she is way to stubborn and wont say anything if she;s sick or hurt and it get dangeous, also she acts without thinking and sometimes it works out but others...<br>Desription: Had blonde choppy hair that goes to her shoulders but she dyed it bright red. blue eyes around 5' 7" really skinny with long legs and some curves, normal sized butt and boobs.  
>Personailty: sarcastic and funny, often responds with witty or smart-ass remarks, very stubborn, can be mean and is usually very blunt and to the point.<br>History: Grew up with her mom in the city (New York) then was found by whoever is in charge of the instatute.  
>*Side: X-Men<br>**Possible Future: what ever you choose  
>Age: 17<br>***Possible power advances: maybe being able to copy powers for short periods of time.  
>Other: Drives a black kawasaki 250 street bike.<p>

Name/Nickname: David Issacson  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) All Knowing 1<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) He is a receptive and projective empathy. This means he can not only sense the feelings of others, but alter them by projecting his own feelings  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses) He is often overwhelmed by the feelings he senses and has absolutely NO control over his projective abilities.<br>Desription: He is slightly small and slim for his age. He has pale skin, black hair and grey eyes. When he is using his projective abilities, his eyes glow gold.  
>Personailty: He doesn't talk much and fears to get to close to people. He is also sometimes too considerate of others, and fails to stand up for himself in situations. He is extremely intelligent, and a tech wiz. He is careful never to hurt anyone's feelings, especially since he would receive the pain of that hurt through his empathic abilities<br>History: David lived a relatively normal life until he was 13, with the only noticeable trait being his higher than average grades. At 13, he began to sense others emotions. When he confessed this to his parents, they knew he was a mutant, but told him not to tell anyone. This lasted for two years, with the ability to sense others emotions only growing stronger. Also, during this time, he began to get bullied, due to his small size. Eventually, one day at an assembly, he couldn't take it any longer and screamed at his assailants. This unlocked his projective empathy, and his strong feelings of anger started a riot. His parents then knew they had no choice but to send him to the Institute. Despite his abilities, they still communicate often by email, and he goes home for holidays.  
>*Side: X-men<br>**Possible Future: He hopes to one day learn to control his powers and, with their aid, work as a counselor  
>Age: 15<br>***Possible power advances: /With the help of the Professor, it is possible he can learn to control the emotions he feels and to either learn to control his projective powers, or have telepathic blocks placed on them until he can manage them  
>Other: He is one of the only people not scared of Logan since, after being around him for a bit, he can sense that Logan sincerely cares for everyone and his gruffness is only for appearances. This results in many viewing him as crazy.<p>

Name/Nickname: Bridget Olivia Hudson  
>Screenname: Smileyface1627<br>Power: Can speck, understand, write, and read any language. She is also very good at decoding messages  
>Weakness: Stubborn, refuses to tell people when she is sick or injured, doesn't usually like to socialize, can have a bit of an attitude to get people to leave her alone, Doesn't trust people.<br>Desription:  
>*Blonde wavy hair that goes down to her shoulders<br>*Greenish brown eyes with little freckles  
>*Slim figure, about 5'2, pale with lots of freckles<br>Personailty:Bridget is a very quite girl and often keeps to herself. She doesn't really like people knowing much about her and is usually very easily annoyed. If you can really get to know her she is a very kind person who loves to help people, but very few know her this way.  
>History: Bridget has been in foster care for as long as she can remember. She never had much luck in the system either. She usually didn't stay in one home for much longer than 3 or 4 months. Some times she would get abusive families, some that had to many kids to remember that she was there and others just weren't that great. She never knew anything about her and it actually doesn't bother her that much. The only thing she ever really wanted to know was why she was placed in foster care, but no one has ever told her. When she was invited to join the x-men, she saw it as a permanent home and jumped at the chance because, though she usually hated where she was living, she hated the constant moving even more.<br>*Side: X-men  
>**Possible Future: gets extremely sick<br>Age: 14  
>***Possible power advances: Maybe she can also speck to animals.<br>Other:Bridget has a weak immune system so she gets sick. she is also pretty good at hand to hand combat. She was put in foster care because both her parents died in a car crash when her was 33 weeks pregnant with Bridget, but Bridget was saved. kind of the reason Bridget has a weak immune system.

Name/Nickname: Quinn Delmond/Quinnie  
>Screenname: Stormynightengale<br>Power:  
>Weakness: She can't hold onto a form for very long and doesnt know how to turn it on or off yet. Sometimes she thinks she is the person she's turned into.<br>Desription: Tall with a hint of curves and muscles close cropped pixie black hair. Multiple ear piercings, glasses, caucasian  
>Personality:warm, a bit of a joker likes to push peoples buttons. Has a wicked sense of humor, a bit of a spaz<br>History: None, whatever you think works  
>*Side: X-Men<br>**Possible Future: Whatever you need  
>Age: 17<br>***Possible power advances: Ask me I'm still working on that but none at the moment  
>Other: None right now<p>

Name:Chiara Lilith  
>Age:15<br>Appearance: Chiara's skin is a mix white and grey. Her eyes are red. Her hair is red, but she recently dyed it, making it a bright red. Her hair is a sort of in a bowl shaped, circling her head. Sometimes, twigs and such can be found coming out of her head. Chiara's body is curvy, her waist is small, allowing a person to easily put their hands around her. Her hips are average, but her most interesting feature is her chest, which is probably the biggest part of her body. Of course, she hates talking about it.  
>Type: The Merciful Flower Girl<br>Clothing  
>Everyday: Chiara mainly wears a black and white shirt with a green loose tie around her neck, and a blood red jacket over it. She wears a black short skirt that isn't very revealing, some black stockings and some black Mary Jane shoes.<br>Swimwear: Chiara wears a red and black one piece.  
>Sports: Her clothes is the same as everyday, but instead of a black and white shirt, she now she green and black sleeveless shirt without a tie.<br>Nightwear: Chiara wears some red lingere with a red nightgown.  
>Snow-gear: She wears her blood red jacket buttoned, a red snow cap, and some black snow pants with black boots.<br>Personality: Chiara is a trustworthy and kind young woman. She values her friends and teammates highly, because without them, she knows that she is nothing. Unlike most of her classmates, Chiara never uses her full potential, at least not until she or her friends are actually in danger. That is because, unlike her mother, who is an assassain, Chiara only uses her talents more to protect herself than to attack. Even the others admits that though her skills are great, she lacks any sign of killer instinct, which can be both good and bad in some situations. The reason for this is mainly because of her mother, who uses her seductive skills to lure her prey to her before she coldly kills them. Though she loves her mother dearly, Chiara has no intention of following her footsteps.  
>Likes: Learning about plants, tending her garden, playing with her friends, reading her botany book.<br>Dislikes: People who kill plants, using her powers(most of the time), fire, when a plant withers and dies, being helpless  
>Phobia: Fire- Once when Chiara was young, before she knew about her mother's job as an assassain, she was tending to one of her plants she had recently made. While she and her mother were sleeping, the fire alarm in the house suddenly went off. Chiara's mother awoke and looked as some assassains had tried to burn her and her family alive. She looked as they tried to escape, but she went after them. Chiara was left alone in the fire, and though she tried to escape, she couldn't. She screamed outloud, scared for her life, but looked as her mother hurried to rescue her. While she held Chiara in her arms, her mother felt her still shaking, as she was scared. When around a campfire with her friends, fires don't normally bother her. However, if its a big fire, Chiara will start to cry and scream holding herself.<br>Talents: Chiara is able to black any type of rare or famous plant she wants. She seems to be fond of roses though.  
>Strengths: Chiara is merciful, not willing to kill any living creature, if she can help it. Also, Chiara is a loyal young lady, helping her friends with even the most difficult tasks.<br>Weaknesses: Chiara is merciful, but that can be good or bad, depending on the situation. Also, because of her mother, many people don't trust her believing her to be an assassin, as well; which is why she is willing to do whatever it takes to keep what little friends she has.  
>Powers: Chiara has the power to control plants, particulary poisonous ones or ones with big, spiky thorns. When in a forest or a place where there is a lot of plantlife, she is a walking path of destruction. She can even create monsters from plants. Her favorite one being a golem made out entirely of vines with sickly red spikes.<br>Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Yes, her mother made sure she had control of them when she gave her the power. And no.  
>Fighting style: Chiara is a very merciful young lady who hates violence. She only fights to protect, not to destroy. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Her friends have told her that she'll soon be killed one day with her attitude, not that Chiara cares.<br>If yes, what type: A person who doesn't judge her because of her mother, and who is willing to spend some time with her in her garden.  
>How would they act around their crush?: She'll blush, and give them a flower everyday, when they see them.<br>A Bit about your character: Chiara was born to her mother and her father, who she never knew as he left the family when Chiara was barely one year old. It's unknown why he left, but it's believed, because that her father, who was clueless to his wife's past, found out that she was an assassain. And not only that, but also found out that before she was an assassain, she used to be part of all-female's group that hated men. Not caring about that, her father ordered Lilith to leave the organization she was part of. Her mother refused, and she killed him, silencing him. Chiara never found out.  
>Chiara grew up to be a quiet child, not really talking with anyone, preferring to spend time by herself in her garden, taking care of the flowers and plants. Her mother, though she was worried how this would affect her later, decided to let her daughter do what she wants. Often at times, Chiara never saw her mother much, because she was always away on missions.<br>Thinking back to her hubsand's words, Chiara's mother didn't want her daughter living the life she lived. For that reason, while she was home one night, she slipped into Chiara's room while she was asleep. She then softly stuck a needle into her arm, putting a secret chemical inside of her body. She smiled and softly kissed her daughter on the head, before leaving.  
>When Chiara woke up, nothing happened to her, at first. But when she went to her garden and was gardening as usual, Chiara looked as plants started to grow out of her. Shocked and scared, she looked as the plants started covering her body, making her change. Alarmed, she called for her mother, who simply smiled, telling her it was nothing, and she would be fine. Overtime, Chiara grew used to her changes, and soon learned how to control the power of her plants.<br>As she grew harder, Chiara started to see her mother less and less, but she didn't mind much, as she grew more outgoing, spending time with her friends. However, one day, when her mother was home, a package came for her, and Chiara opened it up out of curiosity. She looked as it contained information on her mother's next mission. Confused, Chiara questioned her mother about it, who said nothing. Eventually, the two got into a heated argument about it, and too avoid anymore trouble, Chiara left the house.  
>Staying with her friend for a while, Chiara tried to come to terms with her mother's job, but she just couldn't. However, she eventually did, and headed back home to her mother, as they had a long talk. Chiara told her she would never stop loving her, but she would not follow the path she walked, for she would use her powers to protect than to destroy<p>

Name/Nickname:Cory Williams  
>Screenname: Do you mean me oh ok im SillyAndFree!<br>Power:Cory is very fast, being able to run up to 100 miles an hour. He could be in class while the teacher is lecturing, and suddenly he'd have a burger or some fries, and you wouldn't even notice,and he can make his body turn to rubber just in case a object was thrown at him it will bounde off him and hit them.  
>Likes: Food, running, helping people out, outsmarting People his friends.<br>Dislikes: When there is no food, when he crashes into things, when he feels he's not needed, being called names, when people make fun of him for his weight(not that he notices have the time).  
>Quirks: Cory is a unique cook, but the strangest thing is, he can't eat his own cooking. Everytime he tries too, he complains that it tastes disgusting. People who actually eat his food beg to differ.<br>Talents and strengths: Cory knows how to juggle, and is adapt at playing the guitar. Plus, he is a master at cooking and eating.  
>Weaknesses: Despite being able to run fast, Cory has trouble breaking, and more times than not, he'll often crash into things or people, acidentally.<br>Desription:is 5'5 and weighs up to 330 lb. His hair is blonde and in a short ponytail, He is Caucasian and his eyes are blue. He is very round and big. He has more fat than muscles, but he doesn't really mind or care.  
>Personailty:He is the big, dumb(often), but cute, cuddly guy you can't help but love. he loves food, maybe even more than he loves being rich and famous. He is always willing to lend a helping hand to his teammates in need, which is why many people like him. However, despite his friendly attitude, it is definitely outweighed by the size of Cory's appetite, which gets people upset at him sometimes. He doesn't really mind when people call him names or make fun of him. He just takes it as a sign that they're not happy because they're not him, which is true for the most part. A lot of people wonder how Cory can stay so big when he seems to be running all the he is basically a big sweethart he is innocent too even though what he's been though he kep his childlike innocence<br>History:Cory was born to his mother and father, who, like him was and still is, big. They are both accompished chefs, owning there own restaurant. Ever since he was young, Cory has loved food, and dreams of becoming a chef like his own parents, owning a line of restaurant chains. When he was younger, he was often made fun of for his weight and teased about his body, so he often got into fights, until he beat up everyone who talked about him. Therefore, he was free of any harrassment, but free of friends, as well.  
>His father taught him that being made fun of hurts, but it can't compare to the pain of being alone. Which meant, either he had to deal with being made fun of, or deal with being alone all the time. Taking his dad's words to heart, Cory did his best to ignore his harrassers, mainly because he realized it was a waste of time to bother with them anyway. Soon, Summer came and Cory decided to do something about his weight problem. He started taking a jog around his block, but he was tired before he even started. Thinking of an easier way, CORY decided to just start off walking.<br>Soon, before he knew it, he was jogging and soon started running, as well. He looked as he was running a bit too fast though, and noticed he was all the way in another neighborhood. Running back, he looked as he was back home, but wondered how he did that. Feeling hungry, Cory again ran to a nearby pizza parlor and was amazed at his time. He soon realized he could run really fast. Obviously, Cory liked this new power.  
>Using it to its fullest, Cory continued running, enjoying himself, and he could hardly wait for school to start back again. When it did, he had a surprise for everyone. Running swiftly through the halls, he would often arrive right before the tardy bell rang. He enjoyed seeing the confusion on people's faces, when they didn't know how he got in class so fast. He soon graduated, and one day, while watching TV, looked as there was a school accepting people with powers. Sounding like fun.<br>*Side: A good guy!  
>**Possible Future:if you choose<br>Age:he is only 15 years old!

Name\Nickname: Dakota Locklear A.K.A. Grizz  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) Son of Ymir<br>Power: His mutation gives him the power to shift into an unknown species of bear that's similar in size and dimension to the extinct giant short faced bear but with more bulk; similar to that of a grizzly bear. In this form, he has a tolerance to cold temperatures as well as enhanced strength (I'd have to estimated that, due to his size and bulk, that he'd be able to lift at least 3-4 tons), speed (probably about the same speed that is estimated for a giant short faced bear; about 30-40 mph), durability, endurance, and senses (mostly sight, hearing, and smell). He also has very powerful jaws that are strong enough to break bone and five eight inch claws on each paw. While in human form, he has many of the enhancements of his bear form, although they are slightly less potent (I.E. he can only lift about 700 pounds, he can only run about 23 mph, etc.,).  
>Weakness: Unlike many other shapeshifters, Dakota has yet to learn how to partially shift his body. It takes about 3 to 5 minutes for Dakota to fully shift from human to bear and vice versa. Because of this, he usually has to choose whether he wants to fight in his human or bear form beforehand. If he were to be caught off guard, he would have to fight in his human form, which is quite a bit weaker than his bear form. Dakota also has a tendency to act on instinct rather than logic, which usually leads to him acting before he thinks.<br>Desription: Even while in human form, Dakota is very bear-like in appearance. He stands at about 6'7" in height and has a thick, muscular build with broad shoulders. He has straight, medium length, black hair that frames his angular features. His eyes are a chocolate brown in color. Due to living in the wilderness for most of his life, Dakota has many scars adorning his body; mostly on his arms and back. His most noticeable scar is located on his left cheek where a mountain lion had clawed at his face. His ursine form is about 6 feet tall at the shoulder when on all fours, about 14 feet tall when he's standing on his hind legs, and about 3600 pounds. Like a grizzly, he has a pronounced muscular hump on his shoulders.  
>Personality: Because of the years he spent in his ursine form, Dakota has a bit of trouble relating to teenagers his age and, due to this, is a rather quiet individual who tries to talk as little as possible. This doesn't mean that he's completely antisocial though; when he gets to know someone, he's more inclined to talking more with that person. Due to his quite nature, Dakota usually makes others feel like he doesn't care very much about them, when, in reality, he is a very caring and compassionate individual who really only wants to be cared about. He can be somewhat naïve at times and brutally honest (he has no intention of hurting the feelings of others; he just wasn't taught when to keep his mouth shut about certain things). He can be a bit gruff at times, especially when he's been woken up, and has a bit of a temper. He is loyal to those he considers his friends and will do anything to help them.<br>History: For the first 12 years, Dakota's life could be summed up in one word; normal. He had loving parents, a good home, and went to an average school. All of this changed during one summer vacation when he was 12 years of age. He and his family had taken a week long trip to Yellowstone National Park and he was having the time of his life. However, on the fifth night of their stay, a rogue grizzly bear broke into his parent's tent and killed them both. Overcome with grief and anger, Dakota's powers manifested and he shifted into his ursine form. He found tooth and nail with the other bear and came out as the victor. After the fight, Dakota found that he could not enter his human form and, for the next six years, spent his life in his ursine form. Over the years, his instincts had slowly been taking control of his actions to the point where he almost seemed like any other bear; minus the fact that he was far larger than any grizzly in the park. One day, he was found by the Professor and, with the help of his telepathic powers, was able to shift back into his human form.  
>*Side: X Men<br>**Possible Future: That's up to you.  
>Age: 17<br>***Possible power advances: Maybe he could learn to shift faster or learn to partially shift his body.  
>Other: Due to their animalistic tendencies, Dakota and Logan get along pretty well.<p>

**The Brotherhood******:****

Name/Nickname: Shockwave  
>Screenname: Raimaru13<br>Power: He can create shockwaves in the air or ground from his palms. Depending on how much power he puts into it, he can make a simple milkshake, or create a miniature sonicboom.  
>Weakness: His powers use up his energy, he cannot create a shockwave in anything but the ground or air, and creating too big of a shockwave puts strain on his heart.<br>Description: Short black hair, pale white skin, dark green eyes, and a thin and tall body.  
>Personality: Shockwave hates humans with a passion. He spends a lot of time practicing his powers, trying to make them less draining. He likes to get into fights with anybody, friend or foe. The only thing he wants is to get rid of humans and increase his powers at any cost.<br>History: Raised in an orphanage, where the other kids bullied him. One day, when he was 10, a bunch of bullies came towards him. In selfdefense, he put his hands out towards them and accidentally blasted them away. After realizing what he did, he ran away and found the Brotherhood.  
>Side: Brotherhood, possibly the Breaking later on<br>Possible Future: not sure  
>Age: 15<br>Possible power advances: Less energy consumption over time. Might become able to find the structural flaws in substances and destroy them through the weaknesses.  
>Other: none<p>

Name/Nickname: Esme/Ez Salvoto  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)Sister Grimm 13<br>Power: elcetrokinesis  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses)she can only store so much electricity at a time, and if she is away from a source, like in the middle of a forest, her powers would be unusable; she holds serious grudges<br>Desription: strawberry blond hair that is alittle longer than shoulder lenght and has long layers, bright blue eyes, and paleish skin, she is short and has a boyish shape. Ez also likes to streak her hair random colors; red, green, hot pink, purple, gold, and silver have all made an appearnce in her hair thanks to manic panic; right know she has electric blue streaks.  
>Personailty: Determind, stubborn, doesn't respond well to athourity, very confindent.<br>History: Ez's parents died when she was young and she was moved from family member to family member untill she was 14. Then she decieded to lessen everyones burdon and run away. She then lived in hostels and on the streets up untill she met up with the brotherhood.  
>*Side: brotherhood<br>**Possible Future:maybe x-men  
>Age:16<br>***Possible power advances: Technokenisis

Name/Nickname: Darren Winn  
>Screenname: Corkidee<br>Power: Toxic bite.  
>Weakness: Darren's power is powerful and because of that he can't eat solid foods because it's dangerous to ingest so much acid.<br>Desription: He's kinda on the short side. He has dirty-blond hair and brown eyes. Pale skin and freckles. His teeth are sharper and pointed.  
>Personailty: Darren's personality is very subjective on his mood and the time of day. He is grumpy and hot-headed in the morning but later in the day he becomes playful, happy and kind.<br>History: Darren's mom was always looking for a boyfriend. Most were just assholes but some were just jerks. But one time, when he was 9, his mom found a good one. He was handsome, sweet and rich. Darren knew they wanted children and that he wasn't up to the job so he ran away. There was a serch party for the boy but Darren left for good.  
>*Side: Either X-men or Brotherhood.<br>**Possible Future: Whatever Helper and Elemental want.  
>Age: 13<br>***Possible power advances: None.  
>Other: Nope<p>

Name/Nickname:Sanji Patel  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)Our4theCount<br>Power: She can Orb,Heal(Like Leo from charmed) summon objects and phase through solid objects and she has the ability to create forcefields and illusions She is more of the motherly healer of the team no phisical powers!  
>Weakness: She gets tired easily needs to take short naps and has to eat pleanty!Her orbing isnt far only within sights and it takes up a lot of energy<br>Desription:Well, Sanji is a very beautuful girl, but it is a exotic beauty. She has dark skin like the color of ground cinnamon and free of blemishes, expect for a small beauty mark above the left side of her upper lip. Her eyes have been considered very sultry, and they are a smoky color. She has very thick high-arched eyebrows. She has a very strong nose, that is slightly crooked from breaking it when she was younger. Her lips are plump and always covered in lip gloss.  
>Sanji is slighty above average height. She has a very lean figure, with wide hips. Her arms have some slight muscle definition just like her flat stomach and calfs.<br>Sanji's hair is as dark as the midnight sky, and it is very shiny. Her long, thick locks go down to the small of her back. Regular Cloths: She will normall wear a long teal maxi dress, with a navy paisley print on the bottom of the dress. Sanji is somewhat conservative by wearing a navy cardigan to cover her shoulders, and a navy tank top to cover her cleavage. She will wear black gladiator sandals to top off the outfit  
>Personailty:Sanji was raised to be a traditional Indian lady. So Sanji is calm, considerate, confident, and loving. But, that doesn't mean that she doesn't have a temper. Sanji's meaner side is almost always hidden ,so people tend to think that she is the passive girl that can be used as a doormat to walk all over; that isn't the case. Even though Sanji was raised to be a lady, she was also raised to stand up for herself so don't expect her to be manipulated. She is super motherly too!<br>History:Sanji was born in the state of Kerala in India. Her father is a bussinessman, and her mother is an ex-model; they are both very traditional Indian people. So, in a Traditional Indian fashion Sanji was betrothed at birth. So when she turned 18 she was told that she was going to be married to one of the most digusting (but wealthy) men in Kerala. Not wanting to be married to him, Sanji convinced her parents to send her to America to get an eduacation, and when she returns at the age of 22 she will be ready to marry the horrible man. So, when Sanji turned 22 she realized that she was going to have to go home. So she signed up for an track adventure to lengthen her time in in North was when she was on an adventure she was trapped and nearly captured then she met the team and the gang she stuck with them ever since and she is a vailable member of the team  
>*Side:whatever is availibel<br>**Possible Future:up to you  
>Age:19<br>Close Family/Friends: Jason Patel- her cousin in America. Madhu Tambe - he best friend back home. Allison Jones- her roomate/bestie that she met at UCLA.  
>Fears and why: Swingsets, as a child Sanji loved swingsets. But, one day Madhu dared her to jump off the swing when it was at its highest. Sanji did so, and she broke her nose. Ever since then, Sanji has a deathly fear of swingsets.<br>Weak points: Her loving and considerate nature.  
>Strong points: Her loving and considerate nature.<br>Talents:She an okay swimmer, but Sanji isn't too talented.  
>Medical ConditionsAllergies: She is lactose intolerant  
>***Possible power advances:?<p>

**The Breaking****:**

Name/Nickname: Ar  
>Screenname: Elemental Helper<br>Powers: When he kills a mutant, he asorbs their power and keeps it forever. He currently has a long list of powers from other people that include: Invisability, Possesion (he can enter another person's body), Dream Seeing, Dream Stalking, Magnetism (Bye, bye Magneto XD), Healing (This was his origonal power), Mind Erasing, Mind Control, Mind Protection (Can't be affected by mind control or possession), light, darkness (shadows), ect...  
>Weakness: He's the head macho of bad, what weakness? (Hey, he's my character, I can do these things...)<br>Description: Hard to describe the spawn of satan. He's the essance of pure evil, he takes millions of forms. He is a stanger on the street, or maybe he's a shadow on the wall. In his human form he is tall and lengthy with strong muscles. His eyes have no white in them, they are black with little specks of red like burning ember in them. His hair is short and black, no one can really see his face, only his eyes.  
>Side: Let's think about this...he's the essance of pure evil...he's obviously an X-Men. JK, he's the leader of The Breaking, and with good reason.<br>History: Well, I don't want to give to much away, so, you're going to have to stay tuned for that...  
>Possible future: You'll have to read to find out.<br>Age: I'll never tell!  
>Possible power advances: If he becomes even more powerful, then the world stands no chance, but, then again, I am crazy and I have no problem with making the world explode at the end of my stories...hm...<br>Other: He is Welsh and speaks in a heavy Welsh accent, he has a brother.

Name/Nickname:Aphrodite Heart  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)Mutant Name:Hypno Heart<br>Powers:Can form pink wave-like vibrations in her hands and push someone back.  
>She can move objects with her mind, she can hypnotize people to do anything she wants just by looking at them She can make any object move to anywhere she wants just by thinking of it. When her powers are activated her eyes will glow and appear to be on fire, her hairwill appear to be on fire as well. When in this state, she can hypnotize whoever looks in her eyes to do anything she wants.<br>Her final and most complicated power is that she can look at a person and think of pain, and that person will suddenly feel immense, (If anyone injures her while she is using this power they will also become injured as well.)  
>She can also make a mist of fog appere for an excape root also if anything has a reflexion to it mirror water whatever she can excape that way she controls the mirror rhelme if she pulles a friend of foe into her mirror relme beware anything can happen,<br>And Empathy (main ability is Love)Pherimones: She can manipulate other peoples emotions to make them light and loving, and natrally 'attracts' men. can cast a serine aoura to people her powers mainly come from her emmotions  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses)Pain exostion extreme climate change being outnembered and fear peiples emotions<br>Desription:Platinum blond, with hot pink bangs. She has lots of layers throughout and is naturally strait, but she has one little cute curl on the left side. She has natural hot pink side bangs that cover her left eye completely. Her eyes are hot pink, with black specks that look like glitter in them. Her eyes are her best feature, and her pupils are shaped like hearts. a hart shapped Face full lips and long lashes.  
>Skin Tone: Naturally tan.<br>Height: 5"4  
>Weight: 119 ibs.<br>Glasses or contacts: None, she has 20/20 vision.  
>Tattoos: She has Peace, Love, Hope, and Tranquility tattooed in Japanese on her left arm, and has a small black heart on her left thumb.<br>Personailty:She has a personality that a news caster would envy. She's bold, mischievous, and ambitious. She never gives up A fiery and flirty girl, who loved nothing more then being adored by boys. She commands attention-when people first see her they see a cheerleader and assume her to be an idiot airhead, but she is very smart and fiery temper She likes to flaunt her toned body by wearing very tight fitting clothes. She may appear outwardly stupid, but it's all a facade, she keeps straight A's and a very difficult schedule. She likes it when people underestimate her abilites, because she will throw it right back at them Although she is getting better control over it, She has a wicked temper. a firm believer in 'punch first, ask questions later' She is known as being one of those people who gets around… and by gets around, I mean she's probably locked lips with 90% of the attractive guys in her grade Most people say that it's her exotic beauty that lures them in. Some people say it's her live in the moment personality that makes them attracted to her. It's most likely a combination of both. She is basically acts like everyones best friend!Plus being the youngest and only girl out of 8 has tought her how to stick up for herself she can handel her own Her name suits her she was named after the goddes of love and beauty and that is sooo her!  
>History:Her family are well know and very powerful people Aphrodite is the youngest of 8 and is the only daughter she has 7 older brothers all are protective of her Her mother is a cold-hearted lawyer and her father is a wealthy buisness man Aphrodite gained her powers after surviving a chemical explosion at age of 7 her parents kept that out of papers and continied to but thier way ot threaten their way out of messes Aphrodite got herslf into.<br>*Side:Villain  
>**Possible Future:ok<br>Age:15  
>***Possible power advances:sure<p>

Name/Nickname:Ava Fontana  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)ME!<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish)Feline Physiology:(along with it is human/cat hybrid -with ability to transform into a cat her cat form is a beautiful dark cat) Her DNA contains traces of multiple feline species allowing her enhanced physical abilities similar to those of cats, such as being able to leap vast distances with minimal effort and produce a cougar like roar. Enhanced Strength and Speed- she is several times stronger and faster than a woman her size and weight, being able to bend steel bars and lift up to 900lbs. Her speed is compareble to a cheetah Enhanced Agility- her balance, agility and coordination are enhanced beyond the physical limitations of the human body. Hyper-Reflexes- her reflexes are fast enough to allow her to dodge bullets or to catch a knife being thrown at her Superhuman acute senses- her sight, hearing and smell are compareble to animals such as wolves and cats. She is capable of seeing with great clarity and at greater distances than the ordinary human, and is able to maintain this clarity in near total darkness. Her hearing is similarly enhanced allowing her hear both sounds and ordionary human cant and those at greater is able to use her sense of smell to track a person. She also has a intuitive sense of danger within her imediate surroundings.(think spidey senses only not as strong) Enhanced Metabolism- her metabolism allows her to heal from injuries quickly but as a side effect her apetite is greatly increased incredibly flexible! Increased agility (Meaning: being able to jump off of high places and backflip through trip wires and other security systems. Is also good for escaping tight places.) and accelerated healing. (Meaning: if she jumps off a tall building she can get up no problem.  
>Weakness: fish heights closed in sapces<br>Desription:Sex: Girl  
>Height: 5'8"<br>Weight: 126 lbs  
>SkinRace: Her skin is a medium russet color though she's Italian  
>Hair: Long dark brown hair with a natural red tint to it.<br>Clothing: A black long sleeved top that shows much of her upper chest and dips low into a square neckline, red silk with a black Chinese design corset, black leggings, and black boots.  
>Eye:Her eyes are dark and appear to be black in color<br>Personailty:Ava is in the making of becoming one of Italy's most successful spies. She is always analyzing a situation and tries her best to stay one step ahead of everybody else. She is excellent at observing and reading one's body language, evie is able to know what a person's thinking just by their body language and faces. Despite her best to stay cold and calculating, evie is a nurturing and compassionate young lady. When something goes wrong or catches evie by surprise, she's always the hardest on herself for either not knowing or not figuring it out. She's exhausting herself out by trying to become a perfect spy. She can be easily irritated one moment and be calm the next. evie can be very sly and can charm her way out of a situation if she is too lazy to deal with it physically. She is flirtatious and knows how to make a boy melt in her hand all without any seduction required. Ava can seem bossy and a know-it-all at times. She has a deadly obsession with ballistics and detonations, creating a bomb out of anything. Unless she knows she can trust them, she's wary and suspicious of them. She can speak fluent Italian and sometimes accidentally a few Italian words leaks when she's talking without realizing.  
>History:History: Ava was born to two of the best Italian spies and was expected to be the same. From the age that she was five, she began training with her father's old trainer, Biagio, whom trained her in swordplay, mixed martial arts, boxing, and gunplay. He also taught her how to make bombs out of anything, they continued her training since she was fifteen. On the day of her fifteenth birthday, enemy spies from Egypt attacked and left her mentor close to dead, from that day Ava has trained herself to exhaustion in order to get better and protect her loved ones. Her first boyfriend was killed off by enemy spies and she vowed not to love ever again. Now at the age of eighteen, she has completed ten missions successfully.<br>Relatives: Her parents, Lothario and Ghita are two of Italy's best spies. Her mentor, Biagio is her mentor and seems like a grandfather figure to her,tough but loving. She has a much toddler brother whom she adores named Vittore, whose parents decided that for his safety that he will not follow the spy way.  
>Fear: Being vulnerable because it's what can kill a spy like her.<br>Talents: She can play the piano, she can act, and she can break at least six boards with her head and not feel dizzy.  
>*Side:The bad side dude!<br>**Possible Future:you pick  
>Age:17<br>***Possible power advances:yes she does whatever this means  
>Other:nope!<p>

NAME/NICKNAME-Dakota Shade/Ballista  
>SCREEN NAME-S.G<br>POWER-Sonic Howl/scream.  
>WEAKNESS-if she has a sore throat then the sound is weaker,she is slightly deaf beacause of her power,she'll eventually lose her hearing. if she were mute she'd lose her powers.<br>DESCRIPTION-she has a thick tail, light coat of grey fur &pointed ears. She's 16.  
>PERSONALITY-tough,gritty,likes to hang with the has a pack mentality and around the boss, has a submissive posture(In a slouch head low,tail against leg in a 'J') Dominant elsewhere(Head high,back straight, tail carried high when on all 4s, in a 'S' when on 2s)<br>BIO-Was born on a farm new/hi technology is taboo, touchscreens, cellphones, and motion sensing never thought she was some kind of wolf therian and praised/scorned her for it.  
>SIDE-Evil(Can turn good if ya want.)<br>POSSIBLE FUTURE-death? switch sides? pregnancy?IDK  
>AGE-16<br>POWER ADVANCE-? Earth-Shake stomp?  
>OTHER-She hates too bright light, cruel humans, submitting,being challenged. She fears death, ghosts,torture and vampires. She likes making movies(Note her camera is black and white) She gets curious about the modern world (A little "Hey, whats this button do?" action)<p>

Name/Nickname: Peter 'Pyre' O'Connell  
>Screenname: 3rdbase101<br>Power: Control over fire. He can create it and control it. Often uses streetfighting and his power together.  
>Weakness: When extremely angered he can't control his power, cold weather and rain dampens what he can do, he doesn't have a lot of stamina.<br>Description: Pyre is around average height, with short auburn hair and hazel eyes. He has a sharp face, and high cheekbones. He has muscles, but nothing too over the top. Has a few burn marks on his hands and torso from practicing.  
>Personality: Pyre is very headstrong, and hates being told what to do. He distrusts many people at first, but if you are his friend he is extremely loyal and caring. He is wild, and very hotheaded. He gets annoyed easily. However, he has the best sense of humor and is caring to a fault to those he knows.<br>History: As a child, Pyre was well cared for. He knew he has some manipulation over fire because he used to test it out on some small things like candles. Once, when his parents went out, he lit a match and started controlling the flame. His older sister found out and started yelling at him, which got him angry, and led to him burning the house down. His sister, Maia, died, and he barely survived. His parents found out it was his fault and sent him away because they started to hate their son.  
>Side: Erm, the Breaking maybe. It'll suit his angry nature.<br>Possible Future: Becoming a high ranking Breaking member? I have no clue, you decide.  
>Age: 18<br>Possible power advances: Becoming able to produce a lot of fire from his body. He wants to try to create lightning.  
>Other: Doubts being with the Breaking is good, but he won't leave since he's already in them.<p>

Name/Nickname:Tanya Westerly  
>Screenname: Sexxy Malfoy!<br>Power: Puppetry- she can create Invisible strings of energy which she can attach to people's arms and legs, and then she can control their movements. People are still under their own minds but they cannot control their movements or powers, Photographic memory, along with Multilingualism. She can feel presences in a room, so she can 'see' (so to speak) where everyone is and their exact location; so those with invisibility or what not would have a hard time concealing from her, those with super speed would just make her dizzy. She can feel through walls or vibrations through floors/Earth's surface for other presences, but she is limited on distance, which with training can be expanded. If she can also make a mind connection with the other presence (animal or human) and depending on the distance, she could use this mind link as a sort of tracking device... She also had the abilty to cancel out other mutants powers! She also has a charm she calls Cute Charm Attack where she can manipulate the person she wants and makes them fall for her cuteness so they will help her)  
>Weakness: Since she is so young and small she is always falling beihind she hates failure and has a hot temper<br>Desription:4'7 87 pnds long dark auburn red tendrills piercing emerald eyes small thin petite and cute  
>Personailty:She is... Evil. she may only be nine, but has literally has the mind of a genius. The only problem... is that she's a evil genius. You might laugh, but you won't be laughing when she rips your homework and has you take the blame. You won't laugh when she shreds your fathers important work papers and have the dog be blamed. she really has no remorse for anything she does. The thing is though, is that she's SMART. she puts on this adorable little girl act that EVERYONE falls for. To everyone around her, she seems like the most darling nine year old ever. But when you aren't looking she'll make your life hell. And every single time she'll single someone out to take the blame. When she's alone, she tends to get conceited about her evil deeds, but she knows how to pull off that cute little girl act to the teee. she may bee the youngest but she has great potential and is a danger! She keeps friends close but enemies closer. She might be a little childish at times, but always acts mature for her age. She will fight, yell and get defensive if you call her a "cute little girl". However, she isn't above acting like one if it helps her get what she is the definition of a child genius. She has the resources and mind power to hack into any computer in the world, or basically do anything else she wants. She's not really a physical fighter, but if pressed she has a wicked punch- and aims for the knees or groin resorseful and cunning super antagonistic and manipulating she will put on her cute innocent child like charm to get her ways but she will sell you out in a hearbeat she is a devil in desguise!<br>History:She is the only daughter to wealthy tycoons; a spoiled little brat and was not raised by her parents, but their live-in staff (She is their boss-she commands them, not the other way around). she skipped 5 grades and is a freshman in highschool becouse she has genius IQ level Stereotype:Evil Genius Prodegy Child  
>*Side:Brother hood or evil team<br>**Possible Future:Mabey:D  
>Age:9 and a half<br>***Possible power advances:oh yea!  
>Other:none<p>

Name/Nickname: Legion  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit) Raimaru13<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) Legion can create up to 25 pure-black, featureless humanoids, called soldiers. He can mentally control every soldier he creates and sees whatever the soldier sees. He is able to perfectly coordinate all 25 at once, due to his attention being split equally among all of them. He is able to create as many soldiers as he wants at a time, as long as he does not try for more than 25. Each soldier is twice as strong as an average man and is able to withstand a couple of bullets before disappearing.  
>Weakness: (You can't be invinisbal, even Miles has his weaknesses) All of his soldiers are mute. If he makes all 25 soldiers, he needs a safe locationbody guards due to seeing and coordinating all of them. If he has all 25 out and one is "killed", it takes about 10 minutes before he is able to replace it. If he were to somehow fall unconcious, the soldiers would rush to defend him from anyone and anything that came near him, friend or foe. He himself is fairly weak, never bothering to learn how to fight with his own body.  
>Desription: Dark brown hair slicked back against his skull, dark green eys, pale white skin, 5' 11", and gaunt figure. Wears black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black trackshoes under a black trenchcoat.<br>Personailty: Legion hates humans with a passion. He is remorseless when it comes to humans. For him, killing them is a game he finds very enjoyable. He usually has one or more of his soldiers do things he is told to do. Legion prefers to be far away from the actual action, prefering to keep himself safe above all else. He would willingly throw someone else into the line of fire if it would save him. He also laughs like a maniac at things every once in a while.  
>History: Raised in an orphanage, bullied throughout his childhood. Ran away when he was attacked one day when he was 13 and ended up creating a bunch of soldiers.<br>*Side: the Breaking  
>**Possible Future: higher-ranking in the Breaking<br>Age: 17  
>***Possible power advances: more soldiers; better attention division<br>Other: Always goes around with at least 2 of his soldiers around him, for defensive reasons

**Rouges/No Siders/Humans:**

Name/Nickname: Mayura McCabe  
>Screenname: Cerridwen-Maiden<br>Power: Being born an animal, it's only understandable that she can talk to them as well. In fact, she talks better with them than she does with humans. Cat-like hearing, sight, smell, and grace  
>Weakness: anything a human is weak too, can't eat candy, catnip<br>Desription: She has thick, shoulder length dark golden hair with black markings running through it (like her fur when she was a cub), Lynx ears, grey eyes. tan, 5 feet tall, skinny.  
>Personailty: soft spoken and extremely sweet. She has a childlike innocence about her. She's always asking questions. She has a habit of hanging onto people. Goes back to her kitten like nature a lot. Mayura has a bad habit of trusting too easily, and when a friend betrays her, she's deeply hurt. She's always trying to help her friends. Mayura is still trying to understand humans.<br>History: Mayura was born as an Eurasian Lynx cub. No super intelligence, no powers, just a little cub. When she and her siblings were old enough, they left their den to explore. Going farther than they should have, a small wolf pack attacked the cubs, killing her littermates. She was on the verge of death when Bastet, the feline goddess, saved her at the last possible moment. Bastet gave Mayura a new body, one that looks like a human, except with the trademark ears of a lynx. Even though she was only a few weeks old, since animals mature faster, Mayura would be about seven years old. She was wild at first, not understanding her new body or the human world. Some civilans found her and took her in, teaching her how to be human.  
>Side: she doesn't really have one yet. She can be easily manipulated by bad guys. Like, they can get her to believe that they're good.<br>*Possible Future: That's up to you.  
>Age: looks and thinks like shes 13, but is actually 6.<br>*Possible power advances: Being able to transform back into a lynx

Name/Nickname: George (no nickname)  
>Screenname: dont need credit<br>Power: energy manipulation, usually fights by creating energy swords, and also, in an attempt to 'improve' him, the iris and pupil on his left eye is replace by a symbol that allows him to predicts his opponents moves and greatly increase his reaction time. when he doesn't use it, it is covered by an eyepatch.  
>Weakness: when using his left eye, it drains his stanima, so he only uses it when nesesarry<br>Desription: blonde, spiked and swept back hair, blue eyes usually wears jeans, combat boots, black t-shirt, jean jacket.  
>Personailty:egotistical, ambitious, greedy, stubborn, perspicacious, loud, complacent, superior<br>History: you choose  
>*Side: you choose<br>**Possible Future:  
>Age: 18<br>***Possible power advances: reality warping (a bit)  
>Other: has a female twin (see below)<p>

Name/Nickname: allison  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)<br>Power: shapeshifting into anything  
>Weakness: very vulnerable to electricity<br>Desription: long, blonde straight hair, kind, attractive face, blue eyes, wears slightlyabovekneelevel-high botts, miniskirt, tight red t-shirt, black jacket/hoodie  
>Personailty: kind, loyal, strong-willed, cheerful, unless her friends are threatened.<br>History: you make one  
>*Side: same as george's<br>**Possible Future:more powerful shapeshifting  
>Age: 18<br>***Possible power advances:  
>Other: has twin brother, george<p>

Name/Nickname: Anastasia "Anya" Sokolov. "Sylph" look it up.  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit): Morumotto-chi<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish) Cloudy dragonfly wings and control over wind. 6 inches tall.  
>Weakness: (You can't be INVINCIBLE, even Miles has his weaknesses): Her height can be a disadvantage in battle.<br>Description: 6 inches tall, skinny, long pointed ears, long eyelashes. She has very light blonde hair and bright, kind of scary blue eyes.  
>Personality: Ultimately cheerful. Optimistic, but also very teasing. Could be considered a little creepy.<br>History: Her adoptive family moved from Russia to NY when she was 6 years old. Her powers manifested, destroying the apartment building they lived in. The rest is sort of unbeknownst to me...  
>*Side: no sider.<br>**Possible Future: If you need it, she could join any other team.  
>Age: Unknown, but young amongst her species.<br>***Possible power advances: Size manipulation, better wind control.  
>Other: Change at will. It's your story! :3<p>

Name/Nickname: Bryce Woods/ Pulse  
>Screenname: capricorn66<br>Power: Microwave Emission. He sends forth the microwaves in his body which manipulate the heat in objects or emit beams or waves of heat. This can cause first, second, or third degree burns. He can even heat up objects so much that it dries and sparks appear. He's like a human microwave oven.  
>Weakness: Can accidentally kill people in the cross fire (even if they aren't involved in the fight) because the microwaves can cause cancer or other serious side effects. When he uses his powers the waves mess with his immune system causing him to be more prone to disease.<br>Desription: He has short dark brown hair that is slightly spiked up in the front. He has light blue eyes and is of average hight but slightly skinnier than average build. Can look in his young twenties when he wants to.  
>Personailty: Bryce is selfish and he always tries to make a profit or benefit himself. However, he has a reluctant conscience so he acts but then feels bad later (kind of shifty morals). He's an adrenaline-junkie,witty, and has street smarts. Bryce has trust issues, a short attention span, and problems following rules. Despite all of that Bryce is understanding, relaxed, and easy to get along with when he tries.<br>History: Bryce was born in California and lived with his father and two sisters (one older, one younger). At age 13 his mutation developed; his hands started shooting of waves of heat which caused his house to catch on fire. In the fire his father and younger sister died. The next year, Bryce's mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. Making the connection that the microwaves he'd emitted caused his mother's cancer, Bryce ran off before anything worse happened. While on his own, Bryce set himself up as a fence in the underground and now has a variety of less than pleasant sources.  
>*Side: No Side<br>**Possible Future: Antagonizes as well as helps both sides until he's caught or his powers go on the fritz and he basically causes chaos. After that he joins a team... I don't know which.  
>Age: 17<br>***Possible power advances: Develops a sense that allows him to feel waves in the air basically giving him a type of spacial awareness. He develops the abilty to send out solid heat pulses from his body that burn as well as throw back anything near him.

Name/Nickname:Rina  
>Screenname: (So I can give you credit)LMFranklin18<br>Power: (Can be a normal person if you wish)Human, but can still kick ass pretty good as long as its not anyone tougher than Toad..:D  
>Weakness: She's human but she has a weakness for cute things like kittens and puppies. She also might develop a bit of a crush on Miles considering he's kinda cute (you can do what you will this)<br>Desription: Short, perhaps 5'1"; wild pixie-cut red hair; big green eyes; pale skin with freckles; chubby but curvy too, not overweight or fat, just a little fluffy  
>Personailty: Hardcore and a little punk, she's sweet though she doesn't want to show it; she likes kids and will gladly sacrifice herself for anyone who needs it unless she knows they're evil or bad<br>History: Just a little bad, she got in alot of accidents, mostly because of her own carelessness (clipped by cars, dog bites her, cat scratches her, etc) but nothing severe. She does, however, have this one creepy uncle...  
>*Side: She doesn't like people who yell at her in anger. She doesn't mind playing around or wrestling but if you yell at her in anger, she's likely to either throw something at you or run away crying, depending on who it is.<br>**Possible Future: Up to you.  
>Age:15<br>***Possible power advances: none

Name/Nickname:Darrell Ambrose Hodder  
>Screenname:Another Dead Hero(im not logged in becouse my sneeky sister changed my password before she went on her road trip and hasnt told me)<br>Power:::"Animation" (The Ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification for instance a picture he drew he can bring to life or a statue he can bring to life and his in control.) he knows martial arts too (just for reference)Extreme superhuman healing factor, and strength  
>Phobia: Xenomantium (Most strongest and powerful metal in the world)<br>Weakness: Xenomantium, only thing that can kill hiM  
>Desription:Tall, kinda big, he's kinda that tall and thin type of muscular, that doesn't seem it, but once you get his clothes off, you'll see how toned and lean he is. Normal skintone, scruffy short black hair and beard. His eyebrows and ears are pierced and glowing red eyes (They can either glow brighter or dimmer, depends on how he feels.), has a bunch of tattoos, including a set on his lower arms, on the left, a sexy angel girl and on the right, a sexy demon girl, the grim Reaper on his lower right side of his stomach, the number 13 on the back of his neck (hence his nickname), a set on both middle fingers, one on his left saying "f*ck" and the other saying "you" and on his upper left arm is the confederate flag with inverted crosses instead of stars.<br>Clothes: Black peacoat, gray long-sleeve shirt, dark blue pants, black gloves and black boots. Has two gun holsters on his sides and hidden in many places and a katana holster on his side (He uses weapons along with fighting with fists).  
>Darrell is a very funny and twisted (Well his humor is.) person. He just seems to know how to make people laugh and always makes little quips. He can be sarcastic and a bit mean, but he's a nice guy. But eff' with him and you'll get hurt as he was one of the more better fighters in the world (Took on 6 guys and killed them all with his bare hands due to them trying to rape a woman in a alley one time). Can also be serious and smart, but that doesn't show much as he never sees a real use for it. Seems... Normal, but get him fighting and he'll go all insane. It is very well known Darrell is a Atheist and isn't afraid to voice his POV on many topics like the Government and Religion. He may seem like he doesn't know what he's doing (And might be insane), but all just a act, he's smarter and deadiler than he looks, so don't doubt him.<br>History: Trying to solve his past (Un-original, but roll with it.). Darrell is a hell of a mystery. Currently, he's a mercenary who's the best at what he does. But his past is interesting, he has no memory of who he was before age 18. That's when he woke up in the alleys of New York City, didn't know who he was, but knew he had to live in the streets. All Darrell has to know about his past is the tattoo on the back of his neck of the number 13 due to him having it since he woke up with no memory. Living on the streets, he found out he was the perfect killer (Meaning he can hunt down anything and kill it with perfect skills, like reflexes and such.) and could heal up any damage, along with his stunned aging, so he became a vigilante. But recently, he's been having weird visions of a surreal woman calling out to him before he snaps out of it, then skitz out a bit before getting a nosebleed, each one worse than the other.  
>*Side:undecided!<br>**Possible Future:possibly  
>Age:18<p>

Name/Nickname:James Hill  
>Screenname: James017<br>Power: Pherminone powers attracts the attention of all male/female included and Mimicry. He mimics other people's powers. But he can only mimic them for a short while after seeing them so he constantly needs to refresh, Empathy-able to sense, feel and perceive the emotions and at times even the physical pain of others. This ability also seems to have psychicly enhanced his intuition to where he is able to sense someones presence by their emotions and to a degree oncoming threats of danger installing an urge to run in him. Pathokinesis able to project and amplify or supress emotions in others. he has only demonstrated this ability once when it was unconciousely activated while he was attacked, the intensity of the reflected emotions on her attacker caused him to fall into a coma. Because of the effects it had he gas not attempted to use it again. Psychometry through touch he is able to glimpse 'memories' attached to objects or people by focusing on strong emotions tied to them. When around large amounts of psionic energies this ability seems to enhance to where the memory will just come to him, because of this it seems she has some sensitivity to psychic energy.  
>Nationality: Canadian but he's of a Scottish background.<br>Sexuality: Gay but he is in the metaphorical closet.  
>Hair: Jet black, doesn't stay flat (oddly attractive) semi-short but not brutal.<br>Eyes: Electrifying Green  
>Skin color: Slightly tanned<br>Everyday Clothes: Jeans, a white t-shirt, a light blue button down (unbuttoned) with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and worn out sneakers.  
>6'4 muscular and 167 pnds<br>Personailty:The Soulful Heartthrob, James is 'that guy' the guy who all the girls like, all the guys envy, and whose friends with everyone not only that but the quarterback, resident musician and to top it off he's good looking here's the catch he hates it! He hates the idea of being popular, he hates the expectations, he hates the fact that girls cling to him (and that there boyfriends get upset). See James knows he will never live up to his reputation for you see James is gay but of course he's in the closet so he has to act comfortable with girls throwing themselves at themselves at him (he even has a story of how he lost his virginity). He is a nice guy but he struggles. He is friendly, and very loyal. However, he's naive, despite his intelligence, so it's easy to trick him. When-and if-he finds out, though, watch out. "Target. Locked!"  
>History:was born to Carol and Jon Hill years ago. When James was eight his mom got pregnant his dad then ran out on them his sister was born soon after. James realized he was gay when he was 14 but is very in the closet.<br>*Side:?  
>**Possible Future:?<br>Age:17  
>***Possible power advances:?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Helper: <strong>_You know, I was really surprised that a few people actually PMed us asking about pairings.  
><em>**Elemental: **_Yeah, I got on this morning and there were at least five PMs asking us, YES we are going to be doing pairings/relationships.  
><em>**Helper: **_But we will NOT be doing any slash pairings or boyXboy or girlXgirl, we will only be doing boyXgirl or girlXboy.  
><em>**Elemental: **_Nothing personal.  
><em>**Helper: **_Just not what we do..._


End file.
